The present invention pertains to improved multipurpose hand tools, and more particularly to a Leatherman's type hand tool or Swiss army knife, but with improved features, such as an interchangeable 4 in 1 or screw nut driver even an 8 in 1 driver tool, as well as other novel improved wrench and plier hand tools.
Incorporation of multiple tool functions or abilities into a single tool device is a well known convenience as is incorporation of multiple blades and tools which may be designed to "fold" into a handle, such as in a conventional pocket knife configuration. Such blades and tools do not themselves generally fold, but are hinged to the handle and the combination blade and handle are said to fold closed for safe and convenient transport and unfold, or hinge open, for use. In such conventional pocket knife configurations as are known to the applicant, each blade and tool function is represented by a single operative member, such as a knife blade or a screwdriver blade, which are combined in some stacked arrangement to hinge with respect to the handle. On the other hand, multipurpose tools are known which do not fold, such as interchangeable bit screwdrivers, wrenches, pliers, etc.